The purpose of this project is to support the development of a computer software package to tabulate and analyze sample survey data collected according to a multistage probability design. The package shall emphasize data analysis; that is, a user-friendly package will be provided that can be used to analyze sample survey data using statistically rigorous methodology, appropriately accounting for survey design complexities, such as stratification, clustering, unequal weighting and poststratification estimators. The package shall include procedures for (1) estimation of basic statistics and functions of those statistics, (2) generation of variances and covariances for those basic statistics and functions, (3) variance components for each stage of selection, and (4) statistical analysis, including simple hypothesis tests, analysis of variance by the general linear model, logistic regression, and survival analysis using the Cox proportional hazards model.